villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Olaf
Olaf is a secondary antagonist on the TV show Kaeloo. He is an anthropomorphic penguin who is the main four's neighbor. His main goal is world domination, although he is not very successful when it comes to achieving it. Olaf is "married" to an ice cube named Olga. He also has a robot named Serguei which serves as a vehicle, majordome, etc. and has built-in weapons, which he uses to do his bidding. Personality Olaf has a cruel and dominating personality, arguably more so than the show's main antagonist, Mr. Cat. He will not hesitate to cheat, steal from, kidnap or torture others to get what he wants. Appearance Olaf is a blue emperor penguin. He is very short (which leads to the rest of the show's characters making fun of him). He has red eyes with purple eyelids, an orange beak with sharp teeth, and orange feet. His neck and stomach are a lighter shade of blue than the rest of his body. Acts * In Episode 55, he tortures the main four with a hairdryer by blowing it in their eyes. When Mr. Cat attempts to stop him, he commands Serguei to hit him, sending him flying into the air. Eventually, Bad Kaeloo gets angry with everyone, Olaf included, and tortures them in various ways before hurling them into the sky. * In Episode 66, he tries to assist a group of talking yogurt aliens in waging war on another group of talking yogurt aliens in order to dominate the world. * In Episode 72, when Stumpy is magically granted intelligence and tries to build a bomb, Olaf attempts to force Stumpy to give him the bomb so he can take over the world. Since Stumpy became intelligent, however, he refuses to give him the bomb so that Stumpy himself could dominate the world. * In Episode 79, he sends the main four on a life-threatening quest to find a treasure. After they manage to find the treasure, he steals it from them and escapes. * In Episode 87, when the show's characters are having a race in which the participants have to do various tasks along the way, he has Serguei do all of his tasks for him so he can win. Later in the episode, he also traps Quack Quack inside Serguei so that Quack Quack will lose the race. This fails because Quack Quack eats a lot of yogurt while inside Serguei, so Serguei explodes right next to Olaf, causing both of them to lose. * In Episodes 103 & 104, a two-part episode, he kidnaps Quack Quack to use his powers in an ice-making machine so he can cover the world in ice. When Kaeloo, Stumpy and Mr. Cat try to rescue him, he sends an army of robots to torture them. When this doesn't work, he freezes Kaeloo and Mr. Cat with a freeze ray and puts them in giant jars. Fortunately, Stumpy manages to accidentally gain control of the robot army, and he rescues his friends and foils Olaf's plans. * In Episode 121, he tricks the main four into thinking that they've been fired from their jobs, causing them copious amounts of stress, and finally reveals that the whole thing was a "prank". Trivia * Olaf has a Russian accent. * Olaf is the show's only male secondary character. * Olaf has been shown to be a horrible singer. * A running gag in the show is for other characters to mistake him for an auk instead of an emperor penguin. Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Cheater Category:In Love Category:Self-Aware Category:Sadomasochists Category:Gamblers Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Torturer